


Day 6 Husky

by Mooseonthehalfshell



Series: Moose's Multifandom Inktober 2019 [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, supportive assassin boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseonthehalfshell/pseuds/Mooseonthehalfshell
Summary: Shepard has issues sleeping. Thane is there to help her.





	Day 6 Husky

**Author's Note:**

> Husky- adjective- sounding low-pitched and slightly hoarse.
> 
> I really like Thane's voice. A lot. I also have issues with nightmares. So its a little self serving.

Ever since being rebuilt, Shepard had an issue sleeping. Between the anxiety that kept her up and, once she did fall asleep, the nightmares woke her up. She was mostly running on fumes of only an hour or two of sleep. 

But she had found one thing that helped her. Thane's voice. She found his husky voice soothing; rough yet soft. Listening to him, her anxiety calmed down and she was able to drift off. And when, inevitably, the nightmares tore her from sleep, gasping and sobbing, Thane was there, a bastion of comfort and safety from the demons in her own head.

When she initially asked Thane to help her fall asleep and stay with her during the night, she felt stupid and childish. But even then Thane gave a quiet laugh, a low, raspy, rumble and kissed her forehead.

"Of course, siha." He told her. "I'm here for you… whatever you need."

//

It was one of those nights where she knew the nightmares would be fierce even before she crawled into bed. Thane seemed to sense this in her.

"Is there anything else I can do to help?" Thane asked taking her hands in his. 

"No, not that I can think of." She told him. 

Soft lips brushed her fingers. "Do not hesitate, if you think of something, to tell me, siha."

Despite Thane's extra worry and attentiveness that night, Shepard's nightmares had her gasping for breath as it felt like her lungs were crumbling again. Her skin remembering the cold fire that screeched through her veins. Reflex drove her hands behind her head where the leak in her suit had hemorrhaged oxygen into the void. They didn't find the popped hose but another pair of hands. Her eyes saw the sun break the horizon of the planet that was so near yet so far to illuminate the shards of her ship, her home, the Normandy, shattered around her. 

Suddenly, breaking through the sound of escaping oxygen hissing in her ears, a voice that seemed to rasp against her bones called to her. Reality seemed to slide itself back into place around her. Thane's midnight eyes, concerned as he rubbed small, but oddly comforting, circles on the inside of her wrists with his thumbs.

"Siha? Are you with me?" He asked, his voice even huskier than usual, rusty from sleep.

She nodded and he pulled her close. Mumbling over and over to her that she didn't need to worry, she was safe, and he would do everything in his power to insure she stayed safe. He kept her close the rest of the night, one hand carding through her hair, constantly murmuring to her even after she'd fallen back into a shallow sleep. 

This time dreaming of a distant shore of a distant sea. 


End file.
